


COITUS A UNDA

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Underwater Sex, horndog wizards, undinism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Young Lucius and Young Severus enjoy the pool at Malfoy Manor...





	COITUS A UNDA

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful [Alisanne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne)  
> has written a fantastically hot story to go along with this art. Do yourself a favor and give it a read! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Coming Changes by Alisanne](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/699532.html#cutid1)


End file.
